The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for spectrum analysis, and, in particular, relates to an apparatus for collecting plasma emissions from a chamber.
The analysis of plasma emissions from a laser deposition process, for example, is difficult for several reasons. For one, the vacuum chamber may not have a probe designed to observe both a broad source and a point source without extensive modifications. For another, the probe may not be able to observe different locations because it is fixed. For another, the probe may lack sufficient light gathering ability to observe the source of concern. For another, the probe may not be able to optimize the signal-to-noise because of a fixed geometry.
These and many other problems present a need for an apparatus to measure plasma emissions in a chamber.